


Give all my secrets away

by extremisss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremisss/pseuds/extremisss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has an important thing to share with the media and his friends are there to support him. Stony fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give all my secrets away

Tony switched nervously on his feet, while Happy held a mirror in front of him. He was wearing a light gray suit with a lavender shirt. 

“Tony everything ready? You’ll be out in five” Pepper showed up.   
  
“Yes, Pep, everything ready” Tony sighed trying hard to not sound nervous as he adjusted the last details of his suit.   
  
“How do I look?” he asked them taking one last stare at himself.  
   
“You look great, boss” Happy gave him a thumb up.   
  
“Very handsome Tony” Pepper smiled earnestly.   
  
“Okay, here I go” 

Tony would be opening a branch office of Stark Industries in New York, where he recently spend more time in there after treating his anxiety and living with the rest of The Avengers at the former Stark Tower.   
  
Since Pepper was Stark Industries CEO she was the one supposed to give the opening speech, but Tony insisted on giving it himself, much for Pepper’s surprise, who suspected (along with Coulson) that Tony was planning something and not telling them, nevertheless Coulson didn’t stop him because he knew Tony would never say anything that would get SHIELD or The Avengers in trouble… apparently, you can never know when it’s about the eccentric Tony Stark.   
  
“Hey guys, Stark is already on TV!” Clint announced with a smile as Natasha paid attention the screen and Steve walked out of the kitchen followed by Bruce, settling themselves comfortably in the living room.   
  
“Hey, it’s good to see you everyone here” Tony told the crowd; there were reporters, associates and employees, mostly people from the press or related to the company.   
  
After giving a nice and brief speech, thanking Pepper and his father, and talking about future projects and explaining some of them, Tony changed the subject before finishing talking.   
  
“Okay, now that I finished talking about the main subject, and that I got attention from all the nation, I have an special announcement to make about myself” All of the reporters got alert with their cameras as Tony inhaled and exhaled deeply and Pepper pressed her palm against her forehead, preparing herself psychologically for Tony’s next move. 

"I’m gay"

All of the reporters screamed and starting taking photos and asking questions like crazy, Pepper’s jaw dropped; she obviously knew about Tony’s preferences, but didn’t expect him to come out like that, in an opening of Stark Industries.   
  
“Oh my God, he didn’t!!” Clint laughed as Natasha watched impressed and Bruce just chuckled lightly. Steve was just in shock.  
  
“Way to come out, Tones” Rhodey chuckled at the TV as he sat on a pub, obviously not missing Tony’s event.   
  
“At least is not superhero related” Coulson shrugged as Fury shook his head with a smile and Hill rolled her eyes trying to hold back her own smile.   
  
“Okay, Okay, I know you guys got a lot of questions; but I want to take this confession slow, for now I’ll only tell you: one, yes I do have a partner, and two, it’s my only and first homosexual relationship” Tony started when the crowd had calmed down. “But, for being respectful to my partner, I won’t reveal his identity tonight. Babe, I know you’re watching this, hope you aren’t angry about this, love ya!” he told a camera and all of the reporters said ‘awww’.  
  
“Your call, Cap” Natasha nudged him playfully as he was blushing deep red and trying to cover his face with his hand.   
  
“It’s all for tonight, thank you very much for listening, I’ve got a weigh off my shoulders!” he said before walking off the podium.   
  
Happy had to be prepared to escort Tony safely to their limo, as the reporters followed him like crazy.   
  
“Mr. Stark is your partner Colonel James Rhodes?”   
  
“Mr. Stark, how long have you been homosexual?”   
  
“Mr. Stark was your last heterosexual relationship with Miss Potts?” 

Tony heard them before they got safely into the limo. Happy drove them to Stark Tower.   
  
“… Well, aren’t you gonna say anything?” Tony asked Pepper expecting to be scolded.   
  
“I think you were brave, boss” Happy answered.   
  
“Thanks Happy” he grinned before turning at Pepper. “So…?”   
  
“No, I don’t have anything to say” she smiled placing her hand on Tony’s knee.   
  
“Uh?” he frowned confused.   
  
“Actually, I expected something that would bring down the company” she laughed lightly and Tony laughed with her. He squeezed her hand with a smile.   
“Now, the next thing I have to do is to arrange all of your interviews with the media” she rolled her eyes playfully.   
  
“Thanks Pepper” was the only thing Tony could say to her before kissing her cheek.   
  
-   
  
“Now you were literally Iron Man without the suit” Clint told him as he walked into the tower.   
  
“You think?” Tony told him with a grin.   
  
“All the media is more excited about your confession than your opening” Bruce told him as he zapped the channels, all of them talking about Stark’s confession.   
  
“Heh, yeah, they all love me” Tony joked. 

Then he spotted his partner sitting on the couch and subtly got his attention.   
  
“Hey there” Tony told him softly.   
  
“Hey there, yourself” Steve smiled at him with a light blush on his cheeks.   
  
Steve seemed to be okay with what had just happened. Later they all had their usual dinner and talked about their personal stuff. 

The soldier decided to go to bed a bit earlier and Tony followed him shortly.   
  
When Tony got to their shared bedroom, Steve was already settled in bed reading a book on the kindle Tony gave him a few weeks ago. Steve looked up with a smile.   
  
“So… what did you think?” Tony prompted nervously as he took of his suit and remained in boxers and put on a black tank top. For him the most important opinion out of everyone was Steve's.   
  
“It was brave indeed” Steve stated. “In an opening? really?” he joked as Tony laughed and settled next to him, much more relaxed.  
  
“I had all of the media over myself, it was better than making a press conference about it, or selling in to some magazine” Tony explained as he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and the soldier wrapped an arm around him.   
  
“What did you think about keeping you secret? was it okay?” Tony asked kissing Steve’s temple.  
   
“Yes it was... thank you Tony, for respecting my privacy” Steve told him relaxed. “I will have to do it in my time” he assured with a nervous smile.   
“No hurry, babe, we can take it slow” Tony agreed. 

"Hey…and what about… the associates who leave the company?" 

"Oh Steve. Haters will always exist, and if they take my orientation in count when it’s a business matter, then I’m sorry for them, I won’t change for them, we don’t need people like that in my company" he said firmly. 

"Hm… I love you" Steve told him kissing his hair. 

"And I love you too, darling"

"Seriously, you shocked the world" Steve chuckled. 

"What can I say? I’m Tony Stark, the world is over me all the time" 

"Very modest of you, sweetheart… now, if I may ask? what will be the next move of the great Tony Stark?" 

"Well, if my dear Cap wants to know, I’m gonna give the first interview to David Letterman, next it’s Larry King and finally, Ellen Degeneres, she will be so excited; then to GQ and probably Rolling Stone" Tony explained excited. 

"Well, you’ve got a whole crowd to share with" Steve was amused at how much Tony loved being the center of attention.   
  
"Yeah and it’s only the beginning…" Tony nodded enthusiastically.


End file.
